The Rise of the Corinthos: Richard The Iceman Kuklinski
by Gillen1962
Summary: Elizabeth, Kristina, Nisida and Rovena share a bound neither of them wishes to share. Jax and Sonny have a meeting. Alexandria asks "Robert couldn't you find a more age appropriate date?" Jason wins a bear. And Scotty remembers his children.


_The Rise of the Corinthos: Richard "The Iceman" Kuklinski_

Sonny sat in his kitchen while Dev made him scrambled eggs. The boy's face was bloodied and battered, and he looked like any noise, no matter how small would send him into a panic.

Sonny had put his gun away, but Dev knew that he could draw it at any moment. How had he gotten into this position? Why had he agreed to give information on Sonny and his family to Marijian Shehu the Albanian crime boss who had driven sonny out of his territory.

So, this Shehu, he is a pimp and a drug dealer?" Sonny asked.

"Yes" Dev answered slowly. "He started out as a strip club owner in the Bronx, he still owns a club there."

Sonny looked over at Lilly who stood behind Dev drinking coffee. Of course, she was not really drinking coffee, or standing behind Dev or even in the same room. Lilly had been dead for more than twenty years, having died along with her and Sonny's unborn child in a car bomb meant for Sonny.

"Sonny." She said. "Please stop terrorizing this boy. It is not helping you towards your penance."

Sonny shook his head. His penance for what he had done to Karen. He understood he needed to make up for that but was he supposed to do so at the cost of the safety of his family?

"I know Lilly" He said.

Deke was back, his stepfather had been in the living room when Sonny was threatening Dev now, he wandered in and out of the kitchen with the ebb and flow of Sonny's emotions.

"Where Can I find this Shehu?" Sonny asked.

Dev shivered. "Sonny please, you can not do that, he will kill us all."

Sonny leapt up and grabbed the boy by the collar. "And I will kill you if you don't stop making excuses when I ask a question."

"He owns a club called Virgins by Yankee Stadium."

Sonny let the boy go and sat back down. He motioned to the boy to plate his eggs. He sat and ate while Lilly watched, and Dev cowered.

The reception at the Jerome Gallery at the Logan Hayes Veterans Center was in full swing and all of Port Charles was in attendance.

Ava came over to where Franco and Elizabeth Baldwin were standing. She touched Franco's arm and said. "Now would be a good time."

Franco shrugged. "Yeah maybe. I…maybe, maybe we should wait a few hours."

Elizabeth laughed. "In a few hours the place will be empty. "

"And that is a bad thing?" Franco asked.

Franco's sister Serena passed by and Ava caught her arm "I think Franco is ready for that presentation."

"No. No. It is all right if you are busy Serena you do what you have to, we can get to this later" Franco said.

Captain Serena Baldwin laughed and grabbed her older brother by the arm "Come on"

She dragged him over to a corner of the gallery by an artist easel. On the easel a painting covered by a tarp waited.

Serena looked around for Drew Cain. It took her a moment to spot him talking to Olivia Quartermaine his cousin Ned's wife. She waited a moment then his eyes found hers

A warm feeling filled Serena, so this was what being a couple was like. That hidden mental link. She had sought his eyes across the room and within seconds of finding them his had found hers. She liked it.

She brought her hands up to her mouth and made a whistle motioned.

Drew nodded and turned to the crowd and let out a loud Naval Whistle "Attention Everyone Captain on deck one more Time" He yelled.

The crowd of Port Charles elite, military personal and wounded warriors from the upstate New York area all turned to look at Serena.

As they did Franco turned and whispered something to Ava, who smiled and nodded. She vanished into the back room.

"As Many of you know." Serena began. "This facility is named after my brother Logan Hayes who was a veteran of our conflict in Afghanistan and who was…." She stopped. Her eyes found Lulu Falconeri, her childhood friend who had killed Logan supposedly in self-defense. "Killed while here in Port Charles."

She spotted her father and smiled. Scotty Baldwin tipped up his glass at the mention of his son's name.

"Many of you also know that I had a sister, Karen Wexler, who was a doctor at General Hospital, she was killed in an accident a few years ago, before she could meet our older brother Franco Baldwin. "

Franco smiled as Serena took his hand. "Franco is an artist of some fame and while he has in the past few years not painted much, I am happy to say that he will be operating our artist gallery here, helping our Veterans adjust and adapt through the power of art."

The crowd applauded politely.

"To honor that idea, to use his talent and to remember our family we have a new original work from Franco."

Serena stopped as Ava and Robert Scorpio carried out another easel with a second covered painting on it. She looked at Franco who winked.

"Apparently it is two original paintings" Serena said puzzled. "Dad could you come up here."

Scotty looked puzzled but with a small shove from Lucy Coe he moved forward. He stood looking at the two easels. Franco motioned Serena to the left and he walked to the right.

Ava said. "One…Two…Three"

And the Baldwin Siblings removed the canvases to reveal the portraits of Karen Wexler and Logan Hayes, in his army uniform, that Franco had painted.

Scott Baldwin had never found himself without words. He started to say several things. He tried to talk. And then he simply walked forward and hugged his son.

Franco hugged his father tightly and motioned his sister over.

For a moment while the crowd applauded. Scotty Baldwin enjoyed being with all four of his children for the first time.

Cameron Webber was kicking himself in the head. He and Josslyn Jacks were babysitting Cam's little brothers Jake and Aidan. When the two younger boys had fallen asleep, Joss had mentioned that she was hungry. Cam could tell that she was having a really hard night, though he did not know why so he volunteered to drive over to Kelly's and get some take out.

That was a bad idea. He got down to the dock area and found that he could not get parking any closer then four blocks away at a waterfront lot that was sure to over charge him and then when he arrived at Kelly's he found the place closed with a sign that said. "Closed: New Manager Needed" and a phone number to reach his Aunt Bobbie.

So now he was taking a short cut across the docks after picking up some takeout fried chicken that would be no where as good as food from Kelly's and which had cost him twice as much as Kelly's would have. He walked along the waterfront hoping that he had enough cash to get his car out of the lot.

Nisida sat on the edge of the pier looking out over the water. So, this was where it would end, she thought. There was no more running or options. She had sold drugs to Sonny Corinthos' daughter who had overdosed. Either Sonny would kill her or Marijian Shehu would kill her for beginning a war with Sonny. Either way she was dead. Better to die on her terms.

She hoped that Kristina would be alright. She had watched for as long as she could, Carly had arrived and she had seen Carly on her phone, calling she assumed an ambulance. She prayed to Allah that they got there in time to help.

She stood up. In Albanian she whispered to her mother. "Mami, I am sorry, I am sorry for how badly I messed up. I am sorry that America became a nightmare for Babi and me after you died. I am sorry for all the mistakes I made. Please I just want to see you again. I am just so tired. I want to be a little girl again Mami, like before you left. Before all these men. Before all this pain."

She put one foot out in front of her and pushed off on her back foot.

Suddenly the collar of her coat was grabbed, and she was yanked back. She and the person who pulled her both lost balance and landed hard on the docks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cameron Said.

"Get her into ER8 right now" Lucas yelled. "Where the hell is Dr. Webber?"

"He is not answering his pager "Felix said.

"Damn it."

"Lucas" His sister Carly said tugging on his arm "Is she all right?'

"Let me work Carly. Wait here. I'll be with you in a minute."

Carly stood trembling and crying.

Lucas flashed a light into Kristina's eyes; they were unresponsive she had overdosed that was certain. From her appearance she had been assaulted. He turned to Felix. "They administered Narcan in the ambulance. Get her on a saline drip,"

Felix nodded and said. "Her breathing is labored."

Lucas touched Kristina's bare stomach. "Her ribs are broken. Get her some oxygen to ease her breathing." Felix nodded and turned to go. Lucas added "And contact the Mental health unit and have a rape counselor get down here."

Felix took a deep breath in and said, "Yes Doctor."

In the lobby Carly dialed Jax. "Jax, it's Carly, I am at GH with Kristina. Oh My God Jax, I …Jax she was raped.. I…I need you to tell Alexis. And Sonny. Please I am trying to reach Jason."

Jason was in the middle of the largest crowd he had ever recalled being in. And he was having fun. Rovena had dragged him to Little Italy for New York's famed Feast of San Gennaro, over the eleven days of the festival more than 4 million people would squeeze into the six blocks of New York's famed Little Italy.

Jason felt that all four million were there tonight and all on the block that he and Rovena were attempting to walk down. Still he was smiling. He had won her and enormous Stuffed Bear, nearly as big as her, at a carnival game, hitting the bullseye of a target with ease, and then doubling down and doing it again a second time. Now he carried the bear on one shoulder and held her hand tightly with the other.

"I need clams" She said loudly.

Jason nodded and said "Over there food truck"

As they waited in line, she looked at him and said. "Are you having fun?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Regrets"

He shook his head. "Not so far."

He felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He held the bear between his legs and answered while Rovena got the biggest plate of raw clams he had ever seen.

He looked it was Carly. His stomach flipped.

Rovena came over and popped a clam in his mouth. He swallowed and gave a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"Carly is trying to reach me. She has called seven times."

Rovena took his arm and led him down a side street, that was less crowded in New York City Terms which meant there was a small army of people. But she found the edge of a window and put her clams on it. She took the bear from him and said. "Call her. She is your friend. There is a difference between starting a new life and running away from the old."

Jason took his phone and dialed back "Carly? What? How is she? What? Okay Okay, I, what would you like me to do? I'm not a doctor Carly, I can't help her."

Jason listened for a few minutes. "Carly have you spoke to Sam? I was not really planning on coming back. Carly I'm not her father. Yes, I know Sonny. I know. Okay. Just to check on her. I'm in New York Carly it's nearly midnight there is no way till morning. No. No I don't have a plane down here. Sonny, you don't have that. Okay. Okay fine call Michael if he wants to send the ELQ jet I will be at LaGuardia, but common sense says I will be there at just about the same time if I drive or take a commercial flight. "

Jason hung his head and Rovena put her hand on the back of his neck. "No there is no magic portal Carly. I will be there."

Rovena held her hand on the back of his neck. "Are you all right."

"Yes."

"Are you leaving?"

He shook his head. "No there is nothing I can do. She will be mad but truthfully, going back there now is not wise."

He started to walk away. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing"

"Not how it works Jase, you don't run from the bad, you look it in the eye. Now what happened?"

"Sonny's daughter Kristina, she overdosed, Carly found her in an alley in a bad section of town, Carly thinks she may have been raped. She wants me to come back."

"And you are going." Rovena said it as a statement.

"I am not in the revenge business anymore."

Rovena shook her head. "Revenge? What the hell year is it in Port Charles 1868? You said this girl is like a niece to you right?"

Jason shrugged. "She is Sam's half-sister."

"So, Family?"

"Yes."

"If she has been raped, she is going to need you and everyone in her family. She will need to know she is loved and valued."

Jason shook his head. "I can't help with that. She has her mother and her sisters."

"You really are something out of another whole era, aren't you? Come on take me home and while you do, we are going to talk about the rape camps of Pec, and the months I spent there."

Franco knew from the look on Elizabeth's face that the text she was reading was not good. "What's up?"

"I need to slip out, that was the hospital, they brought in a girl, looks like she may have been raped multiple times, I am the rape trauma nurse on emergency call tonight."

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked.

"Stay with your Father and Sister. I will get an Uber."

"I love you." Franco said as he kissed her.

He watched his wife leave and the turned and saw his Father and would be Aunt standing by the paintings of Logan and Karen talking. He would like to be a fly on that wall. He began to walk over when Drew Cain caught his arm. "Sometimes siblings just need to chat, brother."

Franco sighed "I guess so, brother. "He looked around "So where did Serena wander off to?'

"She is giving tours of the building to the Wounded Warriors. And an interview to Lulu while they tour"

"Oh, that must be fun" Franco said.

The two men laughed Then Franco said. "So, you and her?"

Drew smiled. "Yeah, I think, yes. I'm going to see if she like me to take her home tonight."

"Dude, she's my sister don't tell me things" Franco quipped.

Drew laughed. "You okay with that?"

"That you are dating my sister?"

"Yeah"

"Man, I'm married to my brother's sister. And he's an asshole." Franco said.

"Least we ain't that" Drew said putting his arm around Franco's shoulder.

"Damn Straight."

Steven Webber sat in the Floating Rib working on his eighth beer. He was furious. Here lately he was always furious

"You're Steven Webber, aren't you?" A man said as he sat down next to Steve.

"Yeah what's it to you?"

The man moved his hand to call the bartender over and Steven noticed as small half star tattoo on his wrist. Steven knew it was a prison tattoo for an Aryan Gang. The man ordered a beer and then turned to Steve "I'm Andrew LeSueur"

Steven nodded. "Where'd you do your time?"

LeSueur smiled. "Ahh you noticed Brother."

Steven shook his head. "Not a Brother, I Never picked up that flag sorry."

"No but you were an ally." LeSueur said

"At times."

"I'd like you to be again. I have an offer for you."

I'm not into crime"

"Doctor neither am I. Come on grab a table and let me fil you in."

Scotty Baldwin stood some five feet away directly between the portraits of his two children.

"They were a fine-looking boy and girl Scotty" His sister Brooke said coming up behind him.

Scott nodded.

"Can we talk?"

"About what Brooke? You have been missing for more than forty years. What is there to say to each other. We are strangers."

"Yes, and it is my fault" She said.

"Won't disagree with that." Scotty replied. "Look, you are back. You run a school. I am sure you and Noel had a nice life but really what does it have to do with me?"

"He died three years after we left town. I never remarried. I never had children of my own."

"And you never came back to see me." Scotty said bitterly.

Brooke looked at the painting of Karen. "She has Meg's eye's"

"Logan had them too" Scotty said with a sly grin.

"So, do you." Brooke said. They stood silent for a minute. Looking at the painting of lives that might have been.

"Logan and Serena both have Lloyd's jaw." Brooke commented

Scotty shook his head. "I know nothing about him. Not to be insulting but I don't want to know anything about him, Lee Baldwin was all the father I ever needed."

"I can see that. He raised a fine man."

"Please" Scotty said. "Don't. You know nothing about the man I am, the mistakes I made, the loves I've had and lost. Let's not pretend you do."

"What can I say then Scotty?"

Scotty turned and looked at his sister. "You can tell me why you are in my city and what your connection to that snake Alexandria Quartermaine is."

Jax had finally found Alexis. And told her of Carly's phone call. "Oh God." She shook violently and Jax held her in his arms.

"Come on I will take you to the hospital" He said.

Alexis shook her head. "No. I will go and get Sam and Molly and we will head over there. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Go check on Sonny."

"You and Carly are both out of your mind. I am the last person that Sonny wants to hear this kind of news from."

"With Jason out of town and Max gone, you are the closest thing Sonny has to a friend. Please"

Jax sighed. "This may be the stupidest idea of all time. I'll go get Sonny and meet you there."

Alexis took her phone out and texted her daughters: Meet me out front emergency Kristina in Hospital.

She wondered how often she had texted them something similar and how many more times she would have to do it again.

Elizabeth arrived at the emergency room and went up to Lucas. "They called me about a possible rape victim?"

Lucas nodded towards ER8 "The trauma team is just wrapping up with her, she may be unconscious for a while. She overdosed as well."

Elizabeth sighed. "More and more of that."

"Yes' Lucas said.

"I'll go and sit with her till she wakes up. Has her family gotten here yet? Does she have family?"

"Elizabeth, it's Kristina Davis."

She gripped Lucas's arm "Oh Lord". She looked around the small ER waiting area. "Do yourself a favor and get either Kevin or my Uncle Tom down here, The Davis women are all going to charge in her in mass and they will likely be followed by Sonny and God knows who else. "

"One step ahead of you. Dr. Hardy just went to get himself a cup of coffee before the storm hits."

Cameron got to his feet and reached a hand down to help Nisida up. "Leave me alone" She snapped.

"You are Joslyn's friend, right? The girl living with Carly. I'm Cameron, Joss' friend too."

"I don't give a damn who you are. Leave me alone." Nisida said.

Cameron looked at her. She was not like any girl he had seen anywhere but on TV. Not much older than him her face was covered in make-up, much of it now running from the tears that flowed out of her eyes. Her hair was jet black with streaks of red and green, curled, though Cam was unsure if that was natural. She wore a skirt that was just about as short as anything Cameron had ever seen, stockings that looked like the fish nets that the Black Canary wore in the comic books. Her top was something out of a comic book as well as it was cut tight at the waist and pushed up her breast so much so that Cameron near blushed and found he had a hard time speaking to her eyes. His mother would smack him.

Aside from her appearance though she was also as frightened as he had ever seen anyone. While she was standing with her arms folded trying to look hard, she was clearly on the verge of a break down.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, "You could have fallen in?"

"I was trying to fall in you idiot! Now leave me so I can get back to it"

Cameron gripped her by the arms. "If you think I am going to leave so you can throw yourself in the river you are crazy."

"Let go of me!" Nisida snapped.

Cameron held tighter.

"RAPE, HELP, HE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Nisida yelled.

"Go ahead yell, I will hold on till the cops get here. A night at the PCPD in exchange for saving your life seems fair."

She slapped him.

He did not let go.

She slapped him again.

Still he held on. She brought her knee up hard into his groin. Cameron doubled over and fell. Nisida marched towards the edge of the dock. Cameron reached out and grabbed her ankle and pulled her off her feet.

She kicked and cried. "Please stop. Please. You don't understand they will kill me. At least let me die the way I want to die. Please."

Cameron knew he should call and adult. Instead he said. "I can do this all night and if you get away from me and jump in, I am jumping in after you and pulling you out."

Nisida was sobbing uncontrollably "Please, please. You do not understand."

"Then tell me." Cameron said. "Tell me. I will listen and not judge."

The girl pulled her legs underneath her and Cameron sat on the ground next to her. "Do you know what I am?"

"A girl who needs someone to listen" Cameron responded.

Nisida buried her head on his shoulder sobbing.

Elizabeth stood by the edge of the bed checking Kristina's vitals. She saw the girl's eyes flutter. Then blink open. "Where?"

Elizabeth patted her hand "Kristina, it's Elizabeth Baldwin, you are at General Hospital."

Kristina's lower lip began to tremble. "Oh God, Oh God."

Elizabeth spotted Tom out of the corner of her eye standing by the side of the curtain that separated the ER Cubicle. He gave her a nod, which she returned.

"It is okay Kristina. Listen to me. Your Mom is on the way. "

"My Father. "

"Yes, I am sure Sonny will be here too."

"No. No. No, He'll be mad at me." Kristina said.

"Sweetheart no one is going to be mad at you. Not Sonny, not Alexis, not anyone. Nothing that happened is your fault."

Kristina shook her head and sobbed. "I screwed up. Again. Again."

"Kristina listen to me for a second okay. No one is going to be mad. No one will think you messed up." Elizabeth said smiling softly. "Now, Dr. Hardy needs to come in and ask you just a few questions, it is hospital protocol. Okay?"

"No." Kristina said. "Please don't leave"

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh no honey I am not going anywhere. I will be right here. Okay?"

"Okay"

Elizabeth nodded and Tom stepped in. "Hi Kristina, I'm Tom. I just need to ask you a few questions. Okay?"

Kristina nodded.

"Okay, are you in pain anywhere?"

Kristina nodded. "My head hurts, my chest hurts a lot."

"You have some broken ribs, sweetie" Elizabeth said.

"My…. well everything below hurts" Kristina said meekly.

Tom nodded. "Okay. Kristina do you feel like hurting yourself?"

"I want to die." Kristina said. Then she looked at the Doctor "I want my Mother. Please."

Tom smiled. "Okay we will get her. Give us a minute."

He stepped away from the bed leading Elizabeth as close to the curtain as possible without taking her from the room.

"Okay, I don't think we are dealing with a suicide watch. Yet" He said. "But if does not seem that what happened to her has registered. I don't want to send the family in and upset her till you work with her."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. I will. I know how she feels."

Dr. Hardy smiled weakly. "And your Father and I should have been here to help you with that."

"It was a long time ago" Elizabeth said.

"And Guilt is a long-lasting emotion" Tom responded. "Her family?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Smothering Mother, Alexis Davis"

Tom held up his hand. "The Cassadine?"

"Yes"

"Great they love me." He said with a smirk.

Elizabeth went on "Older Sister, Sam McCall, is practical but will seek revenge, younger sister is somewhat normal, her brother Michael is well meaning but will try to solve the problem by throwing Quartermaine money at it, And of course her Father is Sonny Corinthos. "

Yes. I saw that Carly brought her in."

"Yes, and there is that."

Tom took a deep breath. "Okay. You work with her. When you think she is ready the family gets in. I'll head them off."

"You are going to head off Sonny, Carly, Sam, and Alexis?"

Tom Shrugged. "It is my job."

"You'll either be chief of staff or a dead man "Elizabeth said as she stepped back over to Kristina's bed side.

Elizabeth patted Kristina's hand and said. "Honey, I am going to call someone down who can take a look at you and make sure everything is okay. It is going to be a little embarrassing and you may feel some discomfort, but I will be here the whole time."

Alexandria Quartermaine smiled as she approached Robert Scorpio who was leaning on the railing of the gallery overhang talking with Ava Jerome.

"Robert are you avoiding me?" She asked all but laughing.

"Having come this far without any contagious diseases I thought it was wise, Asp" Robert responded.

"Oh, please you are not buying into that silly story those children told, are you?"

Robert turned and looked at her. "I do not need any one to tell me a snake when I see one Alexandria, then and now you are an untrustworthy viper. "

Alexandria looked over at Ava and said. "Ms. Jerome, your gallery is lovely."

Ava gave her a hard look and replied, "Thank you."

"So, Robert, could you not find an age appropriate date?"

Ava kept her hard look but in the back of her mind she was amused, it had been a long time since she was accused of being too young for the man she was with.

"Alexandria, let me give you some advice, slither on out of Port Charles, go play games with the WSB in some other country, some other city. I will not let you wreak havoc in my city."

"Who would have ever thought that the young dashing world traveling spy I knew all those years ago would turn into an old man telling me to get off his lawn." Alexandria said. "Sorry Robert, I have missed Port Charles, I intend to stay right here until the next ice age."

Alexandria looked below and saw Jennifer heading towards Lulu. "Excuse me "She said to Robert and Ava "I need to take care of something."

"Well she is a lovely old bat" Ava said.

Robert took a long swig of his drink. "That woman is nothing but trouble. She is going to need to be put back on ice."

"I am more incline to give her some rope and find out what she is up to" Anna Devane said coming up behind the couple.

"Anna" Ava said.

"Ava."

"She is a rabid dog and you put a rabid dog down, Luv" Robert said to his ex-wife.

"She is up to something and we need to be sure that what ever she is up to, just does not get handed off to anyone else if she is eliminated." Anna replied.

"That is fine and dandy for the Bureau, but my job is this city, so you know what take the drama elsewhere, Anna, or let me do my job."

"Your job is to prosecute if a crime is committed, Robert. Until then leave the investigations to Mac and I."

Robert scoffed.

Ava tilted her head down towards the floor below. "Who is that girl? Alexandria seems awfully worried about her."

"Jennifer Hutchinson, niece of a former Frank Smith hitman, she works at the Copperhead School, administrator or teacher of something." Robert answered

"Scotty's sister's school?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Anna said. "Which goes to my point Robert, Brooke Bentley, Jennifer Hutchinson, the Dunbars, even according to Ethan, David Gray, why are all these people suddenly in town?"

"For nothing good that is for sure."

Ava mused for a moment then said. "Well if the girl works for the school, I may be able to help."

From the driveway Jax could see that the only lights at Graymor were in the kitchen so he went to the back door to knock

"Who is it? He heard Sonny yell.

Inside Sonny waved the gun at Dev and said. "Keep your damn mouth shut."

The boy nodded.

"Jax."

"What the hell do you want Jax?" Sonny said throwing the door open. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Jax looked at the gun that Sonny held at his side. "Sonny is everything alright?"

"What?"

Jax pointed to the gun. Sonny scoffed and slipped it into the holder at his back. "No, everything is fine. I just don't have any security anymore; you know after you helped destroy me?"

"Can I come in?" Jax said softly trying to hold his temper.

Sonny stepped to the side and allowed Jax in. Lilly whispered in his ear. "Sonny be nice to him; he looks like he cares about you."

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself" Sonny snapped.

"What?" Jax said turning around

Sonny shook his head. "Nothing, Dev and I were just talking about football, right kid."

"Yes, yes sir, that guy from that team in Massachusetts" Dev said.

Jax looked at the boy, his face black and blue and his nose misshapen. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing" Sonny snapped.

"He asked the boy" Lilly said,

"I asked him" Jax said.

"Accident at the academy. I fell off the high wall"

"And landed face first?" Jax asked.

"Yes."

"Jax what is it you want?" Sonny snapped.

"Sonny, there has been, well an incident. Kristina is in the hospital."

"What?" Sonny said his voice choking.

"Alexis and Carly asked me to come and get you, she is all right, but she is hurt."

"Car?" Sonny asked his eyes going vacant. Lilly put her arms around his waist.

"Sonny, I am sorry. It looks like she was attacked."

"Attacked, beaten?"

Jax looked away.

"Oh my God. No. No. You are lying why would you come here and lie to me like that Jax?" Sonny swung the gun up then dropped it. He rushed at Jax.

Jax caught Sonny in a bear hug. "Sonny calm down." He pushed Sonny away and in the same move kicked the gun across the floor.

Sonny slumped against the refrigerator.

Jax had known Sonny for two decades. They had loved the same women. Raised the same children. Shared the same city. They had fought with each other. And fought side by side.

Jax had seen Sonny in a rage, in gratitude, in love, and in pain. He had seen him vengeful, and thankful.

For two decades their lives had intertwined in every possible way.

But as Sonny slumped to the floor, Jax saw something for the first time: He saw Sonny Corinthos Cry.


End file.
